


Un amour interne

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medical, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Chicago (City), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont interne dans un hôpital . Dean surprend Castiel qui dort dans la salle de pause.Castiel  le propose de le rejoindre et les deux hommes vont se détendre de façon chaude dans la salle de repos
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 2





	Un amour interne

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> Rating M : Lemon !
> 
> Couples : Dean/Castiel
> 
> ATTENTION LEMON !

Castiel faisait partit du groupe des quatre internes de l’hôpital de Chicago, affecté au service des urgence du docteur Balthazar Roché. Il y avait, une belle femme brune, BellaTacbot et une jolie blonde, Jessica Moore. Ainsi qu'un beau blond, Dean Winchester.

Castiel l'avait déjà remarqué dans l'amphithéâtre parmi sa bande d'amis. Winchester était populaire à la fac, ayant beaucoup d'amis et de filles tournant autour lui. Le contraire de Castiel qui était un solitaire, avec très peu d'ami ou plutôt un seul ami, Gabriel Speight J.R. 

On dit souvent que ce n'est pas le nombre d'amis qui compte mais la qualité de l'amitié, mais quand même. 

Gabriel travaillait dans une boutique de bonbons, le job parfait pour son ami, qui passait son temps à manger des confiseries.

Gabriel et Castiel se connaissaient depuis le collègue. Gabriel l'a aidé à assumé son homosexualité, c'est lui aussi qui lui a conseillé de partir faire ses études de médecine dans une grande ville à des milliers de kilomètres de sa famille. Sa famille était catholique et n'accepterait jamais.

Depuis son arrivée à Chicago, Castiel avait eu quelques aventures d'une nuit, voir certains plan cul réguliers. Bizarrement ils étaient tous blonds aux yeux verts, alors que son type était plutôt brun au teint mat.

Un midi à la salle de pause ou plutôt à quinze heures, Castiel était entrain de manger un sandwich dinde mayonnaise, acheté la vieille dans un supermarché, le pain de mie était sec, la dinde avait un goût eau plus que de dinde.

Dean arriva dans la salle de pose, il prit sa bouffe, dans le frigo et s'assit en face de Castiel.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Dean Winchester.  
\- Castiel Novak.  
\- Tu es aussi à la fac de Chicago ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est bizarre je ne t'ai jamais vu.  
Contrairement à moi pensa Castiel.  
\- C'est une grande fac on ne peut pas connaître tout le monde répondit Castiel.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu comptes bosser où plus tard ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Aux urgence et toi ?  
\- Pareil.

Soudain l'interne Moore fit irruption dans la salle de pose.  
\- Ah tu es là, Dean, je te cherches depuis quinze minutes.   
\- Tu m'as trouvé Jess.   
\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jessica Moore dit-elle à l'intention de Castiel.  
\- Castiel Novak.  
\- Enchanté. J'ai terminé mon service, Dean. Je vais faire les courses pour la soirée de demain soir puis je rentres dormir à la maison dit Jessica Moore.

Castiel nota cette information dans le coin de sa tête, Jessica Moore vivait avec Dean, simplement une colocataire ou sa petite amie ?

\- Demanda à Sam, de le faire, il termine à 19h et il a un supermarché à côté de son stage répondit Dean.  
\- Ouais tu as raison.

Il y avait un troisième colocataire, Sam. Ou était-il le petit ami de Jessica ou Dean ? Pensa Castiel.

\- Cass, tu veux venir à la soirée chez nous demain ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel fut surpris par ce surnom, mais il aimait beaucoup, Dean n'avait pas semblé remarqué.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de travail …  
\- On a tous, il faut savoir parfois décompresser rétorqua Dean.  
\- Ok pas de problème.  
\- Si tu as d'autres amis, emmène-les proposa Jessica.  
\- Ok dit Castiel.  
\- Dean, je te laisse lui donner notre adresse. Je file, je suis épuisée dit Jessica.  
\- T'inquiète Jess dit Dean. »

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu puis ils reprirent leur service.

Quelques jours plus tard

Castiel arriva avec Gabriel, chez Dean et Jessica. Ce fut un grand brun aux long cheveux qui leur ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, on est bien chez Dean Winchester et Jessica Moore? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Si, je suis Sam Winchester, le frère de Dean et le petit ami de Jessica. Entrez répondit Sam.  
\- Merci dirent les deux hommes.

Ils entrèrent, Castiel reconnut Bella Tacbot de sa promo, sinon ce n'étaient que des inconnus.

\- Ah te voilà Cass, on n'attendait plus que toi dit Dean en souriant.  
\- Salut Dean, je te présente Gabriel mon meilleur ami dit Castiel.  
\- Bonjour dit Dean.  
\- Bonjour Castiel, heureuse que tu ai pu venir. Tu connais déjà Bella, voici Charlie, Kevin, Benny, Lisa présenta Jessica.  
\- Bonjour à tous, je vous présente Gabriel, mon meilleur ami dit Castiel.  
\- Salut dirent les autres.

Ils discutèrent de tout quand Charlie posa la question fatidique.

\- Alors Castiel, tu as laisser une fille esseulé dans ta bourgade ou même un mec ? Demanda Charlie.  
\- Je suis célibataire, il y avait personne dans ma ville répondit Castiel.

Castiel espérait ne pas avoir à répondre franchement à la question sur sa sexualité, car on ne savait jamais la réaction des gens, face à l'homosexualité. Castiel ne les connaissait pas assez pour leur parler de ça.

\- Et tu es plutôt fille ou mec, voir les deux ? Continua Charlie.  
\- Euh … je ….  
\- Il est gay répondit Gabriel à sa place.  
\- Gaby dit séchèment Castiel.  
\- On s'en fout Cass, Charlie est lesbienne et moi je suis bi répondit Dean.  
Castiel fut soulagé et sourit.  
\- Et en ce moment tu es mec ou fille, Dean ? Demanda Gabriel.

Cela n'avait pas échapper à Gabriel, que Dean plaisait à Castiel.

\- Plutôt mec depuis quelques semaines avoua Dean en regardant Castiel.

Quelques semaines plus tard 

Dean rentra dans la salle de pose, là il vit le paravent, signe qu'une personne dormait sur le lit de camp. Il s'approcha pour voir qui dormait là. Il vit que c'était Castiel. Le brun avait enlevé blouse et T-shirt, ainsi que chaussure, chaussette, ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon pour être plus à l'aise. 

Dean aperçu un boxer Calvin Klein. Il s'approcha doucement et regarda Castiel dormir.

\- Tu comptes me mater dormir encore longtemps ou venir me rejoindre Dean ? Dit Castiel d'une voix ensommeillée.

Dean fut surpris mais réagit très vite à l'invitation de Castiel. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et l'embrassa tout en passant une main sous le boxer et commença à le masturber lentement.

Castiel se cambrait. Dean mit fin au baiser, tout en continuant à masturber son amant.

\- Est-ce que tu es plutôt silencieux ou bruyant chuchota Dean à l'oreille de Castiel.

Dean accéléra la masturbation.

\- Han ! Han ! Cria Castiel   
\- Bruyant. Chut on va nous entendre dit Dean en reprenant la bouche de Castiel.

Castiel passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Dean pour lui enlever, mais le blond lui attrapa les mains, puis il les mis au dessus de la tête. L'aîné des Winchester attrapa la ceinture de Castiel et lui attacha les poignets.

\- Qui t'as dis, que je t'autorisais à me toucher ? Dit Dean d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Personne répondit Castiel.  
\- Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire connaître la frustration mais pas comme un mauvais amant, non une frustration tellement intense qui te donnera du plaisir et tu jouira juste avec mes caresses.

Dean commença par se déshabiller sous le regard avide de Castiel. Puis Dean déshabilla Castiel.

Dean reprit son baiser, il jouait et caressait la langue de son amant. Puis il descendit vers son cou, Castiel pencha sa tête pour faciliter l'accès à son partenaire. Les mains de Dean n'étaient pas en reste, elles caressaient le corps de Castiel. Ce dernier gémit. 

Dean suivit le traçage des abdominaux de son amant avec sa langue. Ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Dean gémit Castiel en se mordant ses lèvres pour étouffer ses cris. 

Dean remonta vers la bouche de Castiel, il l'embrassa avec avidité puis il baisa les paupières, le nez, la mâchoire, le coin de la bouche avec tendresse avant d'initier un nouveau baiser plus tendre.

Ensuite, il descendit ses lèvres vers sa jugulaire, il déposa des baisers lents. Castiel avait l'impression que les baisers de son amant étaient brûlants. Les mains de Dean étaient remontées vers le corps de Castiel, il caressa du bout des doigts chaque parcelle du corps de son amant et s'arrêta au dessus du sexe.

\- Putain Dean jura Castiel entre ses dents. Il ferma les yeux pour ressentir encore plus les sensations. 

Dean maintenant lécha doucement les tétons de Castiel, ses mains, elles, étaient redescendus vers l'intérieur des cuisses de son ami. Le blond du bout des doigts caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant.

Castiel soulevait son corps vers les doigts de son amant et haletait.

Puis Dean lécha l'un des tétons de Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bien rouge et dure, il recommença exactement la même chose avec l'autre.

\- Dean !

Quand Dean finit de s'occuper des tétons, il recommença à lécher chaque parcelle du corps de Castiel lentement, très lentement, tout en continuant à caresser du bouts des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel, en plus Dean frôlait le sexe de Castiel avec son sexe.

Chaque fibre et muscle du corps de Castiel était tendu par l'excitation.   
\- Putain Dean j'en peux plus.  
\- Soit patient Cass.

Dean avait sa bouche sur le bas ventre, qu'il embrassa, lécha, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de Castiel puis Dean tortura encore plus son amant, en approchant sa bouche du sexe du brun, mais sans le toucher, Castiel sentait juste le souffle s'échapper des lèvres de Dean.

\- Dean, je t'en supplie.  
\- Bientôt Cass.

Dean mit ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel pour l'empêcher de bouger, pendant qu'il embrassait doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, il remontait vers le sexe. Castiel essayait de bouger pour échapper à « la torture » de Dean mais il n'y arrivait pas car il était attaché, c'était tellement excitant.

Arrivée au sexe de Castiel, Dean souffla de nouveau dessus.

\- Tu veux que je te la suces, Cass ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu rêves.

Dean remplaça ses lèvres délicieuse par sa langue à l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel.

\- Dean laisse-moi jouir, je t'en supplie.

Dean approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Castiel.  
\- La prochaine fois, je te ferais jouir, juste avec mes mots susurra Dean à l'oreille de son amant.

Dean mordit l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de Castiel, qui jouit. Dean jouit à son tour, en voyant jouir Castiel.

Dean prit dans ses bras, Castiel.

\- Donc il y aura une prochaine fois Dean ? Tu me propose du sexe par téléphone c'est ça ? Questionna Castiel.  
\- Oui attacher à un lit et je te dis des paroles hot.  
\- Et pourquoi, ce ne serait pas toi attacher et moi te disant des choses hot ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- C'est une possibilité en effet.

Castiel regarda l'horloge au mur.

\- Dean, je dois y aller, je reprends dans trente minutes et j'aimerais me doucher avant dit Castiel.  
\- Ok.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement puis ils se levèrent. Castiel emprunta la porte qui donnait entre la salle de pause et les vestiaires où se trouvait les douches. Pendant ce temps-là Dean se rhabilla et quitta l'hôpital, il avait finit son service.

Quelques heures plus tard

Castiel avait finit son service, il sortit de l'hôpital, à sa grande surprise, il trouva Dean poser contre sa voiture, une Impala de 67, tenant entre les mains du café et de quoi manger.

Castiel s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu es là pour moi ? Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Oui, je suis là pour toi, et non je suis là depuis deux-trois minutes.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu passer nos deux prochains jours de repos ensemble … sauf si tu as peut-être un truc de prévu.  
\- Non, Dean … j'aimerais passer plus de deux jours avec toi se lança Castiel.  
\- Euh… moi aussi en fait Cass. »

Six mois plus tard

Le couple en avait marre d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre. Donc ils étaient en recherche d'un appartement, pour tous les deux.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Il reste plus que 4 OS.
> 
> La numéro 9 se passera dans le monde du western


End file.
